


The Boy Next Door

by CrypticGabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Childhood Friends, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gender Dysphoria, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, PIV Sex, Past Shiro/Adam (Voltron) - Freeform, Phone Sex, Pining, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy, trans work by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Keith had been close friends with the Shirogane household ever since he was a young child. He spent most of his time with Eiji Shirogane, who was always his truest friend. However, as he got older and learned more things about his gender and sexuality, he realized that he was falling hard for Eiji's older brother, Takashi.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 194





	The Boy Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> This was among my favorite fic threads that I've done. I'm so glad I got to put this one on here. For those who didn't have a chance to read this on twitter, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> In the present day, Keith is 18. Shiro is 21.

_Keith was eight years old when_ he first met the Shirogane family. He was still presenting as a girl at the time, and his family was new to the neighborhood. He and Eiji Shirogane hit it off immediately, and they became the best of friends. Eiji also had an older brother.

Takashi was a sixth grader. Keith was always intimidated by him as a little kid, but he remembered the moment where that dynamic between them changed.

Keith was thirteen. He’d kept that stupid girl puberty video out of his brain ever since he first watched it. However, on this particular day years later, he got his first period.

He ran away from home, breaking down from that moment alone. He’d never heard of gender dysphoria. All he knew was that he felt like he was wearing this extra set of skin during intense heat that he could never take off.

He’d gotten to his old elementary school playground. He sat there on the swing, feeling so broken and scared. He didn’t know what to do.

“Keith?! Keith!”

Looking back, Keith refused to acknowledge his old name. It was always Keith, his deadname long forgotten.

He’d heard Takashi calling for him. He was sixteen now and probably knew a lot more than he ever could. He was still intimidated by him at this point, so he’d hoped that he wouldn’t be found.

“Keith? Hey, there you are!”

Keith flinched as his voice got closer. Eiji wasn’t with him. “Why are you here?” Keith mumbled. “Where’s Eiji?”

“Good to see you too,” he said. He sat on the swing next to him. “Your parents are worried sick. What’s wrong?”

“I’m a freak,” he muttered, his eyes watering. “I’m this disgusting, ugly freak.”

“You’re not a freak…” Takashi insisted. “Why do you think that?”

He sniffled. “I’m a girl, but I hate that so much. I hate the way my body’s been changing. It wasn’t as bad before stupid puberty. A-and now… I’m really scared. I ran away, because I didn’t want my parents to know what a freak I am. I’m their daughter, b-but that’s the last thing I wanna be.”

Shiro pursed his lips. “So… you hate being a girl. Do you think you should’ve been born a boy?”

Keith’s lip quivered. “I-I thought about that for a long time, but my dad said it was just a phase. I’m not… really a boy. I can never be one.”

“Who says you can’t?”

“Well, no one. But, isn’t that impossible?”

“Not necessarily. Have you ever heard of being transgender?” Takashi asked curiously.

He was more confused. “What does that even mean?”

“It just means that you were born one sex, and you were assigned a gender related to that sex at birth, but your sex and gender don’t match up. Like, someone was born the wrong sex, but they were meant to live the life as the other. Or none, or somewhere in between. That happens with people sometimes. They were always meant to be the gender that they feel inside, even if it doesn’t match up with their birth sex. I know a few trans people that told me everything they know. And I think this might help you. My friend’s sibling is nonbinary, and our cheer captain’s trans. And these feelings you have… I think Pidge said it’s something called dysphoria.”

“What’s that?” Keith rubbed his arm. A lot of this was starting to make sense to him.

“It’s…” Shiro looked nervous when trying to explain, like he was hoping he was giving the right information. “I think it’s like a feeling that’s associated with being born in the wrong body. For you, things like female puberty scaring you can be a big sign of dysphoria, like with the cheer captain when she was going through male puberty. I-I mean, I’m not an expert or anything. This is just what I know about it.”

“Well, you already know more than me…” Keith frowned. “So… I-I really do feel like I was meant to be a boy. But I thought that was just because something was wrong with me. I didn’t know being trans was a thing.”

Takashi smiled faintly. “Then maybe that’s what’s going on. You should go home, talk to your parents.”

He quickly shook his head. “I don’t think I can. What if they don’t understand? What if they hate me?”

“Hey.” Takashi gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “Your parents are the most accepting people I know. Well, besides my folks. When I came out as gay, your dad made me a cake. Remember that?”

Keith nodded. “I’m scared, though.”

“It’s okay to be scared. But being truthful with them is important. I wouldn’t tell you to come out if I thought they wouldn’t be accepting.”

He visibly started to relax. “Okay…”

“Why don’t we practice?” He smiled. “You come out to me first.”

“I-I don’t know how,” he said nervously.

“Just say what comes naturally to you,” Takashi insisted.

Keith took a shaky breath. “Takashi… I-I gotta tell you something. I’m not a girl. I was never meant to be a girl. I’m trans. I-I’m a boy. My… m-my name is Keith.”

“Keith?” He grinned. “You have a name picked out already?”

Keith nodded. “I’ve always liked the name Keith. I-is that okay?”

“That’s more than okay.” He gave him a hug. “You can do this. I’m proud of you.”

He let out a tiny gasp and blushed. _Oh._

This felt nice.

“Thank you, Takashi.” He smiled a bit. “I… I think I’m gonna go home now."

"Okay,” he smiled, taking his hand. “Let’s go.”

That night, Keith came out to his parents. A lot of tears were shed, and they were mostly his dad’s. They were both so accepting and supportive.

Coming out was the best thing he ever did.

\--

 _Now, Keith had just turned eighteen_ only a few days ago.

Eiji was still his best friend. However, Takashi, now normally called Shiro, was as far out of reach as ever. He was a grown man. He could drink legally now and was soon finishing college.

Keith was still in love with him.

He never told anyone, for obvious reasons. At least, they were obvious to him. And a big one was that he was his best friend’s brother!

He could sense it a little bit, but what he didn’t realize was that Eiji could be rooting for them all along. He started to imply it recently.

The two of them had lost touch, though, after Shiro first left for college. He’d been in a long-term relationship with his high school sweetheart, Adam. They’d been dating since they were juniors, and they had their own apartment together. Keith still wished that he’d told him how he really felt.

“How’s Shiro doing?” Keith asked while they played video games.

“Okay, I guess,” Eiji shrugged. “Y’know, he’s got his own life. I think he’s gonna marry Adam.”

His face fell. “Oh… I-I never got to tell him I went on hormones. That I got my name changed legally… None of it.”

“I know,” he sighed. “He’s supposed to visit on Thanksgiving, but who knows if they’re actually going to show up?”

His phone was ringing, but neither of them paid attention, until it rang again an hour later. Eiji finally checked when they finished their latest round. “Oh! It’s Shiro.”

“Shiro?” His eyes lit up, but he was quick to look away. He couldn’t show Eiji how he felt.

“Yeah?” Eiji answered. “…What?! You’re kidding.”

“What?” Keith gasped.

His friend looked at him, moving the phone from his ear. “Adam broke up with him.”

Keith was offended on Shiro’s behalf. How could anyone turn him down?! “Why?”

“Shiro proposed, but Adam complained that they were moving too fast.”

“They’d been dating for four years! How slow can you possibly get?!”

Eiji was still talking to Shiro. He got up and kept pacing. He sat anxiously until Eiji hung up.

“He’s moving out tonight. He’s coming back home.”

Keith’s face turned a deep shade of red. “Is he really?”

“Well, don’t go right away telling him how you feel,” he huffed. “He’s been in a relationship with Adam forever. Give him some time.”

“I know that!” He threw his pillow at Eiji. “It’s just that…”

“Oh shit,” he frowned. “You’ve been using his room when you sleep over.”

Keith nodded.

“Welp.” He got right up. “Guess we’re not having sleepovers anymore!”

“Hang on!” Keith took his shoulders. “We can still share a room.”

“With Shiro?! You’re not filming any pornos in my house!”

“Oh my god, shut up!” He was so flustered. “I-I mean, you and me sharing a room!”

“Huh.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I mean, I guess there’s no harm in that. Never really thought about it. You’d just stay in his room.”

“See? It won’t be so bad!” Keith smiled. “Oh—wait a second.”

“What?”

“You _know_ I like him?”

“The whole fucking neighborhood knows you like him!” Eiji laughed. “Hell, you looked like a wounded puppy when he didn’t ask you to homecoming.”

“W-well, I know he doesn’t like me back, but I like thinking about being with him.”

“Then, I support you,” Eiji grinned, “as long as you’re keeping your thoughts PG.”

_“Eiji!”_

\--

 _Shiro came home a couple hours_ later. Their father walked into Eiji’s room just as they were about to settle down.

“Takashi’s here. Come down and help him with his bags.”

This was it.

Keith rushed downstairs first past his friend. But when he saw Takashi outside, he skidded to a halt.

It’d been a while since he saw him last… He looked like he was built by the gods. He had a new prosthetic that also gave him a dangerous edge.

Oh _no._

Keith was having a total gay crisis.

Sure, Shiro was always in his fantasies. He wrote his name all over his notebooks with hearts on the margins as a young teen, and he practiced kissing using a teddy bear with a picture of his face taped on it. Hell, he was the only person he ever thought of when he masturbated. But now, seeing him in front of him after almost two years of losing touch, the thoughts in his head were more romantic and at the same time more explicit than they’d ever been before.

“Keith!” Shiro spoke first and grinned. “Hey! It’s so good to see you!”

“Shiro.” His voice cracked. “Er, h-hey Shiro! Welcome back.”

“You’re on T!” Shiro hurried and took him in his arms. “You look terrific! Congratulations!”

Keith’s face darkened once more. He’d always loved the smell of his cologne, and he could smell it when he pressed his face into his shoulder. “Thank you.” He had to remind himself of the situation. “I-I’m sorry about Adam.”

Shiro sighed. “Don’t worry. I mean, I should’ve seen this coming.”

“Well, anyone would be lucky to have you,” he assured. “Let’s get your stuff inside.”

“Oh, thanks,” he smiled and walked back to his car.

“Hey. It was Pop’s idea.”

“I appreciated it,” Shiro chuckled when he heard his brother come outside. “Hey, Eiji.”

“Still perky as ever.” Eiji teased and gave him a hug. “Even after getting his heart broken.”

“Wow. Morbid,” he grumbled.

“Don’t listen to him.” Keith held a couple of his bags. “We’ll help you get back on your feet.”

They brought Shiro’s bag inside, and Keith couldn’t help but linger. He loved watching Shiro unpack, seeing him focused on getting his things situated. Keith was going to miss sleeping in this bedroom.

“Ah. I-I’ll miss it in here,” he said.

“Hm?” Shiro looked over. “Here?”

He nodded and blushed. “When I sleep over, I always slept your room. Your bed’s really comfy.”

“O-oh. Thanks?” He grinned. “It really can be comfortable. The bed’s nice and soft.”

“Mhm.” Keith reluctantly backed off after that His face was so red as he walked away. Shiro was so out of his league, but why would anyone break up with him?

Keith wished he could just get over his crush.

Eiji was waiting for him on his bed. “I got an air mattress for ya,” he assured. “Sorry, it’s not as comfortable.”

“It’s okay.” He smiled and sat on it. He thought he was going to cave right in. Damn. “I’ll get used to it.”

“Cool,” he smiled and went to turn off the light. “Good night, Keith.”

“Night…” Keith couldn’t sleep right away. He kept thinking about Shiro, his sultry voice, and his gorgeous as fuck body. He was the only one ever in his fantasies, but they were about to get even better.

When he finally did sleep, it was to thinking about Shiro kissing him. But he didn’t sleep for long. Those kisses that helped him snooze turned into something much more erotic in his dreams.

His boxers were soaking wet when he woke up in the middle of the night. Even as he lay there awake, all he could think about were all the dirty things Shiro would do to his body.

He was ashamed to admit this, but he’d gotten off in Eiji’s house. He’d gotten off in his house _many,_ many times. But most of those times were in Shiro’s room. There’s another level of shame, considering doing it while Eiji was sleeping right nearby.

It was too much.

He shoved his hand in his boxers, gasping at how wet he really was. His fingers teased his cock, and he rubbed and stroked for all it was worth. Maybe, if he got off quickly…

“Mmf!” He stopped doing everything, even breathing, after realizing how loud he was.

He was being such a pervert! He couldn’t do it in here. Pulling his hand away, he got up. He tried sneaking off as quietly as possible and down the hall. The bathroom was right across the hall from Shiro’s room. The proximity alone was enough to have him blushing.

He silently shut the door behind him, chucking off his boxers and locking the door. He settled on the floor and spread his legs as wide as he could to start touching himself again. He whimpered while his fingers rubbed and stroked him in the only good way he knew how to do. He admitted to himself that he was undoubtedly horrible at getting himself off. He could touch himself for nearly an hour some nights and never achieve orgasm. He hated that he couldn’t get himself there most times. But whenever he thought of Shiro, it helped aid him a lot.

He loved to imagine feeling powerless underneath him, unable to do anything while Shiro would fuck him within an inch of his life. He’d never been with anyone before. The hope was that he’d save himself for Shiro, but he was starting to accept that would never happen. Fantasies never hurt, though.

“S-Shiro,” he gasped his name while rubbing his cock.

He was shaking from pleasure, but it still wasn’t enough. His other hand moved down between his legs, and he pressed one of his fingers into his cunt, whining as it fluttered around it. He quickly started thrusting it with the thought of Shiro fucking him with his own. He knew his cock was so big but had no frame of reference, but he liked to imagine being split in half on it regardless.

He felt brave enough after a while to use two fingers, powering through the discomfort to feel pleasure when fucking himself.

He tried keeping his noises quiet. He really did. But it was just so good that he couldn’t stop moaning.

“Mmm!” He gasped and panted hard, in hopes that focusing on breathing would keep his voice down. It didn’t.

“Shiro…” He trembled as he finally felt himself getting close. He stroked himself in quick circles and fingered himself as fast as he could. Both his wrists were starting to ache. “S-Shiro, make me come. Takashi—”

He inhaled sharply, his orgasm finally washing over him. He jolted and closed his legs tightly, mouth gaping open as he choked on his own moans. While trying not to be too loud, he managed to make the most awful sounds he ever heard himself make. They sounded more like he was gargling than anything else. Fuck, that wasn’t sexy.

He panted hard and pulled his fingers out. Here came the worst part. His shame and sadness always crashed down on him here. He shouldn’t be getting off to the thought of his best friend’s brother. Shiro had his own life and things to worry about, so he wouldn’t want anything to do with him. Besides, Shiro probably only liked cis men. That was why he was gay, right?

Fuck. Here came the dysphoria.

He felt so gross as he got up to wash his hands. Of course, Shiro wouldn’t want to be with him. He didn’t have… the right parts. On social media, he always saw cis gay men call vaginas disgusting, and surely Shiro felt the same way they did. Tears were running down his cheeks. He just wanted to go back to bed, but he needed to wait until he’d calm down. If he ever could. He _needed_ to get over his crush on Shiro.

He was startled at a knock on the door.

“Keith?”

It was Shiro.

“Keith, are you okay in there?”

He groaned and dried his eyes. “Y-yeah.”

“You sure? I thought I heard you crying.”

He opened the bathroom door to peek his head out. “I’m fine,” he assured with a smile. A really fake one, but it was a smile. “J-just… a nightmare.”

“Oh,” he frowned. “Well, I hope you have sweeter dreams when you go back to sleep.”

“Me too.” He smiled faintly and opened the door fully. “I’m going to bed now. Need the bathroom?”

He saw Shiro’s face turned a bright red. He looked at anywhere else but him. Fuck, Keith wasn’t binding. Shiro probably saw his nipples through his shirt.

“Y-yeah, I do. Actually. Er… are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” He smiled and patted his shoulder. “Good night.”

“Yep. Night.”

Keith quietly walked back to Eiji’s room. He went to climb into bed and gasped. He realized something with pure horror.

He forgot to put his boxers back on!

\--

 _Keith never told Eiji about that._ The next morning, he left early, but it wasn’t just because of that embarrassment.

When Keith went downstairs for breakfast while Eiji was sleeping, Shiro was already there with a cup of coffee.

“Good morning.” Keith managed a smile, hoping they could both pretend that nothing happened last night.

Shiro cleared his throat. “Can you, uh… keep track of your clothes next time?”

Keith’s face feel, but he nodded his head. “Y-yeah. Sure. Listen, I’m really sorry about that. I didn’t realize I didn’t put them back on.”

“What were you even doing with them off?”

_Don’t answer that._

He blatantly ignored his question and looked for food to eat. “S-so, uh… Sports aren’t doing so well at school, but I’m excited for Thanksgiving this year. My uncles are gonna be coming over here too for dinner, and I haven’t—”

When he turned around with a cereal box, Shiro had moved closer behind him and looked at him.

“…seen them in a while.” He took a shaky breath. “S-Shiro?”

“And while you keep track of your clothes, can you also keep your voice down at night?”

_Oh no._

Shiro heard him.

He couldn’t tell the expression on Shiro’s face. Was he being protective? Flustered?

Or was he disgusted?

Keith wanted to throw up.

“O-oh,” he laughed sheepishly. “It won’t happen again.” He put the cereal box down on the counter. “I uh, lost my appetite.”

“Keith?” Shiro frowned. “Hey, hang on. Do you wanna talk about it?”

“What’s there to talk about?” he laughed. “Don’t even worry about it. E-excuse me.”

He didn’t want Shiro to see him cry. He rushed back upstairs to get dressed and grab his bag. In Eiji’s room, he couldn’t hold back anymore.

He sniffled while packing up, wanting to hide. He knew he should’ve expected Shiro to be disgusted, but he didn’t want to believe it. After all, Shiro was always his biggest supporter.

Eiji heard him and woke up. “Keith?” He grumbled. “Keith, what’s going on?”

“I’m going home.” He started to cry. “Your brother thinks I’m some disgusting, perverted person w-with a gross body, and I can’t stay here another minute.”

“What? What the fuck happened last night?” He got out of bed. “Keith. There’s _no_ way he thinks that.”

“He does. Just ask him!” His lip quivered. “Oh, I’m so embarrassed!”

“What _happened?”_

“I don’t want to talk about it. I’ll call you later.”

Maybe he was just nervous, or maybe that split-second anxiety at hearing Shiro’s words made him jump to conclusion too quickly. But he needed to get away.

“Keith! Where are you going?” Shiro saw him go out the door and ran after him.

“I’m going home!” He tried drying his eyes, but it was no use. “I-I know you’re disgusted by me, but you don’t have to be so obvious about it.”

“When the hell did I ever say that?” Shiro gasped.

“T-the way you looked at me. Or should I say, _didn’t!_ You wanted to just get away from me!”

“So, you wanted me to look at you? Would that have made you feel better?”

“I-I don’t know!” He was shaking. “B-but I know you think it’s disgusting. All cis gay men think it’s disgusting!”

“I never said that,” Shiro said sternly. “Keith, I never thought that. Listen, slow down. Will you let me talk?”

“I-I don’t know if I want to listen.”

Shiro sighed. “Listen. I never told anyone this. Adam didn’t want anyone to know except for me, and I respected that for him. But I’m only telling you this so that you stop seeing everyone you meet with such a narrow lens.”

Keith pursed his lips. “Well, what?”

“Keith, Adam is trans.”

He blinked. “He’s… what?”

“Adam’s a trans man, too,” he said slowly. “I was the only one in his life that knew. He trusted me that much. And I loved him, Keith. I loved him so much. And I loved being with him every day. Not once was I ever disgusted by him. I never thought he looked gross. He was my _boyfriend,_ and I loved him enough to want to marry him. So, yeah. Cis gay men not liking a certain set of body parts is unfortunately a big majority, but I am most certainly not one of them. I can promise you that.”

Keith lowered his head. “I-I’m sorry, Shiro.”

“Hey, don’t be,” he sighed. “I can understand why you felt that way.”

“You really did love him.”

He nodded his head, now looking sad. “I did. I mean, I’ll get over him eventually, but it’s really hard right now. It hurts.”

That was what made his feelings for Shiro finally calm down. He saw how heartbroken he was, and Keith knew it was better not to push himself on him. And when Shiro healed, he’d find someone better. Someone… that was probably not him.

“You’ll find someone better,” he assured him. “You’ll find someone that really loves you and won’t ever be afraid to spend the rest of their life with you. Adam’s missing out.”

Shiro smiled shakily. “Thanks, Keith.”

He nodded. “Mhm. I’m gonna go home now, I guess.”

“Wait. Keith?”

“Yeah?” He looked at him while holding his bag.

Shiro looked like he was about to say something but instead sighed with a shrug. “Never mind. I forgot.”

“Already forgetting things, old timer?” he teased.

“Yeah, well…” He nudged him. “I’ll see you later. Kid.”

Keith scoffed. “I am not a kid! I’m eighteen.”

“You called me an old timer and I’m only twenty-one!”

He pouted. “Well, you are.”

Shiro chuckled. His eyes were so soft and warm. “Bye, Keith.”

“Bye, Shiro…” He walked back home.

\--

 _That day, Shiro went to lunch_ with Eiji so they could catch up. He was deep in thought after everything that happened in the past twelve hours.

“Hey, Eiji…” He couldn’t believe he was asking his brother this, of all people!

“Is Keith… single?”

Eiji nearly choked on his sandwich. “Please, don’t tell me you just asked that.”

“I know, I know. It’s weird.” Shiro blushed. “He’s your best friend. B-but I dunno. We knew him for a long time. And lately, I feel like I’ve been missing out on something.”

His brother let out a long sigh. “I suppose.”

He looked down. “I mean, I always thought he was kinda cute, but I never really saw him this way before. Like, someone I wanna be with.”

“Shiro.” He grabbed him by the shoulders. “If you tell Keith what I’m about to tell you, we’re both dead. You understand?”

“Sounds dangerous.”

“Takashi, listen carefully…” He started softly, but then he suddenly raised his voice. “Keith has been _hopelessly in love with you_ since fucking _eighth grade!”_

Shiro flinched at the volume of his voice, and his face also grew red. “H-has he really?”

“You mean, you never noticed?!”

“…Was I supposed to?”

Eiji groaned and started banging his head against the table before he grabbed him by his shirt. “For five _very_ long years, I’ve had to hear, ‘Oh, I love Takashi, he’s so dreamy!’ And every time he tries to tell me that, I have to try not to gag! Look, I love him and all, but _blegh!”_

“I love you too, don’t worry.” Shiro grinned. He then lightly shrugged Eiji off him. “Keith was just a kid back then. I didn’t really think of him like that, but now… He’s grown a lot. And y’know, he just knows what to say.”

“Okay, what the fuck happened last night?!”

Shiro blushed. “I-I uh… I was going to the bathroom, but when I went out of my room and across the hall, I… he was jerking himself off in there.”

“Nope!” Eiji quickly covered his ears. “I changed my mind. If you two fucked, I don’t wanna know about it!”

“That didn’t happen.” Shiro moved his brother’s hands away. “I just, I-I may have heard him say my name.”

“Ew.”

“And I heard him going at it in there, y’know.”

“Hello! I’d rather not think about my friend jerking off when I’m trying to eat.”

“Sorry.” He blushed. “A-anyways, I heard him start crying. I was afraid he hurt himself, so I knocked. I don’t think he thought I was listening. He pretended he was fine. But then I opened the door, and…” He turned redder. “He wasn’t wearing any underwear.”

Eiji snorted. “You’re pathetic.”

“What?”

“You should see how red you are.”

“Shut up,” he grumbled. “But after that, he was really upset. We talked it out, so it’s all fine, but afterwards I was just… so surprised he knew what to say. I was so upset thinking about Adam, but I want to move on. I really do. I realized so much about him. Like, he never wanted me to come home and visit. And he mostly wanted us to do thing that he wanted, never what I wanted. And he always brought up my insecurities… I-I should’ve realized that I did deserve better.”

“Wow.” Eiji frowned. “What a dickhead.”

Shiro shrugged. “But, well… if Keith really does feel that way, then should I ask him out?”

He sighed. “Maybe not…”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, he has been in love with you, but he’s been spending the last year trying to get over you. Like you’re out of his league, or something. He doesn’t think you like him that way at all. One time he mentioned his age, another time he said that you probably wouldn’t because he’s trans—”

“Keith and I already talked about that,” he said quickly. “He was panicking over how I felt when seeing his body. And I know a lot of cis gay guys are weird like that, but I told him that wasn’t true with me.”

“I’d give it time anyways,” Eiji said. “See if he’s still interested first. He’s stubborn.”

Shiro nodded his head. “It’s so strange. Keith… Little neighborhood boy Keith.”

Eiji got up from his chair. “Okay. I’m gonna go barf now.”

\--

 _Try as he might, Keith could_ never get over Shiro.

He thought that maybe their talk was the final turning point, but that only lasted so long. Like right now, after he’d bought his very first dildo.

His parents weren’t home, so he wanted to try it out. It was so difficult trying to prepare himself for it. He felt so uncomfortable, since while sometimes getting wet was arousing, it could also make him feel dysphoric. But he really wanted to try this. He wanted to try and feel good without thinking of Shiro.

After a long time trying to stretch himself with his fingers, he lathered the toy up with lube. When he tried pressing it inside him, it hurt.

He whimpered in frustration and pulled it out. Why could he never pleasure himself right? What made him think he could satisfy any partner, let alone Shiro, when he couldn’t even satisfy himself?

His confidence plummeted as he tried getting himself off with just his fingers. It wasn’t working, and his eyes began to water.

His ringtone startled him out of his trance.

Shiro was calling him.

His face darkened as he answered the phone using his clean hand, putting it on speaker. “Hello?”

 _“Hey, Keith,”_ he grinned. _“What are you up to today?”_

“O-oh, y’know.” He blushed and stared down between his legs. “…Studying.”

 _“Good. Stay in school,”_ he chuckled. _“I was thinking. Are you busy tonight? Other than studying.”_

“N-not really…” He wiped his eyes with his shoulder. “Eiji’s got football today. And I’m just… by myself.”

 _“Are you okay?”_ he then asked. _“You sound upset.”_

“Oh, I’m fine. J-just great,” he started shakily. “I-I’m just dealing with some things that Eiji can’t really help me with.”

 _“Maybe I can help,”_ he assured. _“I’m full of all different kinds of advice.”_

“You can’t help with this either.” He whimpered. “I-it’s… my dysphoria.”

_“What’s making you feel dysphoric? Does it have to do with what we talked about?”_

“…Kinda? It’s in the same ballpark.”

 _“Keith…”_ Shiro sighed. _“Any guy would be lucky to be with you, okay? Or girl. Or someone nonbinary. I dunno what you’re into.”_

“Guys,” he chuckled. “B-but it’s not exactly that this time. I just… I-I feel like I can’t make someone… feel good, if I can’t even make myself feel good.”

_“What do you mean? It’s your own body. Of course, no one knows how to make yourself feel good better than you.”_

_Fuck._ Now, he was crying.

“That’s the thing. I-I don’t know how. Every time I try anything it takes too long or it hurts. I hate my body…”

 _“Keith.”_ Shiro’s voice was calm. _“I can’t imagine how bad your dysphoria is. But if you dwell on it while you’re trying to feel good, that might be why it’s hard. Your time is when you tell it to get the fuck out so that you can feel happy. Because no matter what stage you’re at in your transition, everyone deserves that one moment where all they can feel is… bliss.”_

Keith bit his lip. “I-I want that. But I don’t know how.”

_“What are you doing right now?”_

Keith blushed. “Y-you don’t wanna know the answer to that.”

_“Maybe I do.”_

He gulped. “I-I uh… I’m not studying.”

 _“No shit,”_ Shiro teased.

“Uh… b-before you called, I was touching myself.”

 _“Hm?”_ Shiro’s voice was soft. _“What about now?”_

“I-I… I’m still naked.”

What was he _doing?!_

 _“Really?”_ Shiro chuckled. _“You say you don’t know how. Maybe I can help?”_

What were _they_ doing?!

Was Shiro really offering? Keith shivered and spread his legs. “O-okay.”

_“First, what words do you like to use for your body?”_

Keith couldn’t believe this was happening. “AMAB words, please.”

_“Okay. Stroke your cock, then.”_

His breath hitched as he started to do so. He whined softly. “A-at least, that I know how to do.”

_“And does that make you feel good, Keith?”_

He blushed. “Y-yeah.”

_“Perfect.”_

Keith grew more flustered while stroking himself more. He couldn’t believe he was doing this while on the phone with Takashi Shirogane!

He whined after a few moments. Shiro was so quiet now!

“S-Shiro, I…”

_“What is it, Keith?”_

He bit down on his lip. “I-I want more.”

 _“Oh, is this not enough?”_ Shiro’s teasing tone went straight to his core. _“Do you use your fingers, Keith?”_

“S-sometimes,” he panted.

Shiro hummed in acknowledgement. _“If you have lube, put some on your fingers. Make them nice and slick.”_

Keith blinked. “Wouldn’t I be wet enough?”

 _“Sure, in theory,”_ he said, _“but lube makes it even better.”_

He was embarrassed that he never really considered that. He grabbed the bottle and poured the liquid onto his fingers. He coated them with it, like he was told.

 _“Work yourself up nice and slow,”_ Shiro crooned.

Keith was just doing as he was told. Shiro was right about the lube making it better. It felt so good like this. He used only one finger inside him for a couple minutes, and now two, pumping them both in and out together. He felt tiny sparks of pleasure.

 _“How many are inside you?”_ Shiro asked after a while.

“Two,” Keith panted.

_“Try another.”_

Keith whimpered and pulled his fingers out. “I-I’ve only ever done two. What if it hurts?”

 _“Don’t be scared,”_ Shiro murmured. _“Just relax. If you don’t like doing three, you can always go back to two, okay?”_

“O-okay…” He took a shaky breath, worked up as he tried pressing three fingers in now. The stretch burned, and he started to whimper. “F-fuck. It’s so much.”

 _“You’re okay,”_ Shiro crooned. _“Deep breaths. Only move a little bit at a time.”_

“Ahh,” he gasped and did just that.

He nervously took deep breaths, moving his fingers in further. His hand started to ache, but he pressed on, awkwardly fucking himself. He still felt like he wasn’t doing it right.

“W-why doesn’t it feel good?” Keith cried in frustration. “I’m doing everything I’m supposed to!”

 _“You’re thinking about it too much,”_ he said. _“Clear your mind. The only thing you should think about is feeling good. What makes you feel your best when you do this, Keith?”_

He turned beet red. Did he really want the answer? “…W-when I think of you.”

 _“Yeah?”_ he hummed. _“What do you like to imagine me doing?”_

“Everything,” he gasped, moving his fingers faster as Shiro came to his mind. He imagined him hovering over him, and hearing his voice helped so much. “Sucking my cock… f-fingering me. Fucking me,” he gasped, fingers moving faster.

 _“That’s it…”_ Keith could swear Shiro’s voice got lower, and it made his hips buck up. _“I’d make you feel even better than what you’re thinking right now. I could suck your dick and eat you out for hours.”_

“Hours?” Keith’s eyes widened. Would he really? Or was he just pretending? For all he knew, Shiro was probably just awkwardly helping him out after calling at a weird time. They were just friends—not even friends. There was no way Shiro meant that for real.

But right now, he didn’t care. All of his deepest fantasies were coming to life right now.

 _“Yes, Keith.”_ He could hear the grin in Shiro’s voice. _“I’d work you up so well with just my fingertips that I’ll make you want my whole hand inside you.”_

“F-fuck,” he whimpered, moving them faster. He could imagine that right now: Shiro’s entire hand pressing inside him. He felt so hot between his legs. Whatever Shiro was doing to help him was working. “I-I want you to fuck me.”

 _“Not yet,”_ he chuckled. _“Not until you come. How close are you, baby?”_

He blushed darker, realizing his pleasure was all coming to a head. “V-very! Oh, Shiro!”

_“Keep fucking yourself like that, baby.”_

Oh, the way Shiro called him “baby” did things to him.

_“And while you’re at it, touch your cock for me, too. You’re on speaker, right?”_

“Yeah,” Keith gasped and hurried to move his hand down. He could feel his cunt squeezing his fingers. At the same time, he quickly stroked himself. “Ohh, fuck! F-fuck!”

His eyes widened, his orgasm being ripped out of him as he cried. He lay there in shock, even as tense shocks littered his body. He was twitching as he pulled his fingers out.

“H-holy shit…”

He heard Shiro chuckling, and his face grew hot.

_“Are you okay, Keith?”_

“Yeah,” he panted. “Fuck. I’ve never come that hard before.”

 _“Really?”_ Shiro hummed. _“But we’re just getting started.”_

This was blowing his mind! Keith was being wrecked by a man that was right next door.

_“Do you have a toy near you?”_

Keith saw the discarded dildo laying right nearby. He quickly picked it up. “Y-yeah. Just a dildo.” It felt so weird saying that out loud.

_“How big is it?”_

He gulped. “I-I think the box said about six inches.”

“Oh. I’m a bit bigger than that.”

_Fuck!_

“How… h-how much bigger is a ‘bit?’”

Shiro paused. _“I think mine’s ten.”_

“What the fuck?”

_“Maybe nine, actually.”_

“That’s _huge!”_ Keith thought that this dildo would help prepare him, but he had no idea that a dick could be much bigger than this dumbass toy!

 _“Keith, don’t focus on that,”_ Shiro said quickly. _“Focus on the toy in your hand. Do you want to keep going, Keith?”_

He bit his lip shyly. “Yeah. Surprisingly enough.”

 _“Okay,”_ he hummed. _“When you’re ready, after using more lube, start to push it inside. Slowly.”_

Keith prepped the dildo like he was told, but he was nervous to use it. He pressed the tip right against his hole, but when he started to push it in, the stretch burned too much again. He whimpered and pulled it out. “I-I can’t do it.”

 _“Why not?”_ Shiro’s tone was kind and patient.

“It’s so thick, it burns,” he whined. “I’m scared.”

 _“Don’t be,”_ he murmured. _“This is something new for you. It’s okay to be scared. But if you still want to try, I’ll help you work yourself up to taking it all in. Honestly, getting the tip in is the hardest part.”_

“Yeah. Says the guy with a ten-inched penis.” Keith deadpanned.

 _“Oh, that’s not fair,”_ he groaned. _“Do you trust me, Keith?”_

He blushed at that. “Of course, I do. Always.”

_“Do you still want to try?”_

“I-I can’t say no. You’re being so nice…”

_“But are you consenting to it?”_

He took a shaky breath. He was going to do this for Shiro anyways, but him putting it that way made him think. If this was just a one-time phone call, he wanted to make the most of this special time with Shiro.

“Yes. I-I’m consenting, Shiro.”

_“Okay, good. Thank you for being honest.”_

Keith went ahead to try again. He started pressing the toy inside again and whimpered. “S-Shiro, it still burns.”

 _“Keith, you need to relax,”_ Shiro insisted gently. _“Take deep breaths. Do only a little bit at a time. There’s no time limit. It’s not a race. Go ahead at your own pace…”_

“O-okay…” He was breathing hard, but as he released most his nerves it started feeling more comfortable. Getting all the tip inside was so sexually gratifying, and he let out a shaky moan. “T-the tip’s in,” he gasped.

 _“Good job, Keith,”_ Shiro said. _“You’re doing great.”_

Keith blushed at the praise. “I’m ready for more.”

_“Good. Still keep going nice and slow. Do shallow thrusts with each inch you go. It’ll help you adjust to the stretch and pace.”_

He gulped and looked down at himself. He was still nervous, but for once he thought he was fully capable of doing this for himself. He held the base of the toy and did exactly as Shiro told him to do. With each time he tried moving it in deeper, he’d pull back just a little before thrusting it back in further. Each time made him let out tiny gasps and whines.

 _“Keith, your noises are so pretty.”_ Shiro’s voice sounded so low again.

“N-not really…”

 _“That’s not true,”_ he crooned. It definitely got lower. _“Are you thinking of me again, Keith?”_

He was hesitant. “Y-yeah. You’d be so gentle with me, our first time.”

 _“Yes, I would,”_ he said without question. _“You deserve to feel great for your first time.”_

Keith whimpered as he kept moving the dildo inside a little bit at a time, but suddenly he couldn’t fit anymore. The balls of the toy were flush with his hips. “Shit,” he gasped, letting out a surprised moan.

_“Keith?”_

“I-it’s all inside me,” Keith breathed. “I fit it all the way in.”

 _“Very good,”_ Shiro chuckled, and Keith could swear he heard a moan right after. Was he touching himself, too? _“Now, pull it out for me so just the tip is in.”_

“Okay.” He started to groan from the loss. The shaft was already soaking wet from being inside him, and he stared with wide eyes.

_“Now… give one good thrust. As fast or as slow as you want it, but not too rough.”_

Keith held the base tightly, thighs shaking.

Here goes nothing.

He thrust back inside was slow, but he got it in nice and deep again. He moaned softly and threw his head back.

_“Again.”_

At Shiro’s command, he pulled the toy out once more, doing the same thing as before. “S-Shiro,” he moaned.

_“Again.”_

This time, Keith did it faster.

“Ahh. Shiro,” he keened, hand moving on its own accord now.

_“That’s it, baby. Fuck.”_

Keith definitely didn’t just imagine that low moan on the other end of the phone.

“I-I feel so full,” he panted. “But it doesn’t hurt. The faster I go… f-fuck, the better it feels.”

 _“Yeah, baby, keep doing that,”_ Shiro purred. _“You know what to do now. Close your eyes and think of me. Think of what I’d do to you.”_

“Mmm…” The minute he closed his eyes, the atmosphere changed again.

He could almost feel Shior’s lips on his own when he pursed them together. He could imagine Shiro’s powerful, sweat-streaked body holding him down, overpowering him. He always thought of him, but now it was far dirtier. His thrusts in his imagination were more raw.

He could feel them in his throat. His hips were snapping into his own so hard. He realized with a shout that these hard yet satisfying thrusts were by his own hand.

“F-fuck!” In an attempt to muffle his sounds, they sounded so choked and gurgled. He fucking hated when he did that. Shiro must think it was a turn-off.

 _“Oh baby, don’t hold back now.”_ Shiro chuckled. _“C’mon. Lemme hear you, baby.”_

Keith snapped the toy deep inside him again, mouth hanging open as he cried. “Ooo fuck! S-Shiro, it’s so good!”

 _“Yeah?”_ Shiro purred. _“Bring the phone closer down there. Wanna hear how wet you are.”_

He grew hot with embarrassment. He held his phone and set it down right over his crotch. He didn’t even realize how soaked he sounded until Shiro said something. Did he think that was hot?

 _“Fuck, yeah,”_ he suddenly heard Shiro moan. _“S-shit. Listen, baby This is all for you.”_

Suddenly, Keith could clearly hear Shiro jacking off. The strokes were wet and fast, and Keith’s senses heightened. He hurried to match that pace with his toy, and the results had him seeing white as he bent his legs back.

“Fuck!” he cried, and he swore he felt tears. “S-Shirooo, it’s too much. I’m gonna come!”

 _“Fuck, me too.”_ Shiro paused to let out a groan. _“Let’s come together, Keith. Stroke your cock again.”_

All this stimulation was overwhelming enough, but when he stroked his cock in time, he barely lasted a second. It was over.

His screams reverberated off the walls, and he squeezed his legs shut as he felt sprays soak his thighs and the sheets below him. It didn’t stop even after he pulled the dildo out in shock.

He just kept jerking himself, more fluids squirting out of him while his hole was empty. He stared down at himself with wide eyes, the aftershocks and twitching more intense than they ever were before. Shiro came in the middle of this.

“S-Shiro, I…” He panted when he was able to speak again. “I squirted everywhere. I’m so wet. I-is that normal?”

 _“Holy shit.”_ Shiro chuckled. _“You did? Hell yeah, baby. That’s normal. How do you feel?”_

Keith smiled from ear to ear. It was bittersweet. Now that his fantasy was over, reality was there to remind him that this would be his only time with Shiro. They were never going to do this in person.

“Amazing,” he said instead, blissful and breathless.

 _“Good,”_ Shiro hummed. _“You deserve to feel that good all the time. You’re such a special person, Keith.”_

His body went rigid. This was getting to be too much. He couldn’t hear Shiro say such wonderful things. He wished this was just a dream.

“I-I gotta go.” His lip quivered.

_“Keith? Are you okay?”_

“I gotta go.” His voice was firmer as he hung up. He lay there, boneless and now uncomfortable because of how wet his sheets were. He had to go through the motions of cleaning up.

This was such an amazing moment for him, but now it was over. He could just hold onto this memory now. That was all it was now… a memory.

When he finally got into the shower, after cleaning his bed, he curled into himself and cried.

\--

 _Keith stopped coming over. It was_ too hard. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Shiro after that night.

Eiji didn’t question him wanting to play and study at his house instead, at first. Keith didn’t talk about Shiro with him anymore. Not like he should’ve anyway. It was inappropriate.

“Keith, are you okay?” he finally asked one day.

Should he just be honest with him? “N-not really… A lot’s been on my mind.”

“Like what?” he frowned. “Shiro’s worried about you. He looked so nervous when I said you didn’t wanna hang out at my house as much anymore. Did something happen between you two again?”

“I guess you can say that.” He let out a huff and crossed his arms. “I’m not gonna go into detail. Y-you know I’d never think badly of your brother. But I know he didn’t have feelings for me. He said things that made me start to think otherwise, and it scared me. It was only for that moment.”

“Thank god for not elaborating,” Eiji sighed. “But is it really that hard for you to believe that maybe Shiro really does like you that way too?”

“We don’t feel the same way,” he insisted. “He never looked at me that way.”

“Not for nothing, if he did while you were underaged, he might’ve gone to jail.” He set his books down. “C’mon, Keith. We all grew up together. When we were kids and you really started feeling bad before coming out, he’d ask me about you every day. He wanted to make sure you were okay. You were like his second little brother.”

“How is him seeing me like a brother supposed to make me feel any better?”

“Will you let me finish?” He groaned. “Keith, you should’ve seen how happy he was for you as you started transitioning. He was so happy that you were happy. And hell, did you know that he wanted to ask you out to our freshman year homecoming?”

Keith’s eyes widened. “…He did?”

“Yeah! Things started getting serious between him and Adam, so that was the reason why he didn’t. But since he moved back in… fuck, you should’ve seen the way he’d look at you whenever you’d come over.”

Keith blushed and bashfully toyed with the hem of his shirt. “Really?”

Eiji slapped himself in the forehead. “Oh my god, you’re just as oblivious as he is.” He let out a deep sigh. “Look, you’re coming over for Thanksgiving dinner with your family. Why don’t you talk to him then?”

“B-but I’m nervous,” Keith said. “What if things are too awkward for us to talk?”

“You won’t know until the day of.” Eiji patted his shoulder. "C'mon. I've been rooting for you two for ages. I got a good feeling about this."

He gave him a faint smile. "I'll try. Thanks, Eiji."

"What can I say?" he grinned with a shrug. "I'm a love expert."

Keith rolled his eyes, and they went back to studying. he was still nervous and wondered what he could do to prepare.

\--

 _Thanksgiving arrived. Both families didn’t really_ practice the actual holiday, but the day was convenient enough to have everyone get together. That evening, Keith helped his dad bring the food he cooked in for dinner. Mrs. Shirogane greeted them at the door happily.

“Hi, Keith! We’ve missed you around here!”

He blushed. “I’ve missed you guys too. I’ll spend time again at your house more soon.”

“Oh good,” she grinned. “You both go ahead in the kitchen. Set everything in there. Keith, Eiji’s still in the shower, but he’ll be down soon.”

“Okay.” Keith followed his dad into the kitchen.

“Everything smells so good in here!” his dad said.

“It sure does.”

Keith tensed at hearing that familiar voice. While his dad and Shiro were excited to catch up, Keith couldn’t stop staring while he set his dishes down on the counter. He felt so nervous again. Shiro briefly glanced over, and it was to give him a smile.

When his dad walked out to watch the game, Shiro started walking right out too. Keith’s heart jumped up to his throat. “Takashi?”

He rushed up to Shiro when he called him, making him turn around. They nearly bumped into each other.

Shiro laughed. “Hey, watch it.”

“S-sorry.” Keith blushed. “Listen, I… I know you probably hate me right now, but I really need to talk to you.”

“Keith, I don’t hate you.” He sighed. “You can tell me anything.”

“…In private?’

Shiro took his hand. “Let’s go upstairs.” They quietly snuck off.

Keith’s heart was beating a mile a minute. He couldn’t believe he was doing this! They both were now in the privacy of Shiro’s room to talk.

“So, what do you want to talk to me about?” he asked gently.

“Uh.” Keith couldn’t look at him. “Shiro, h-how do you feel about me?”

There was silence for a painful amount of time. Too long. “I was hoping that you’d know at this point,” he frowned.

“Well, you said such nice things to me during what happened over the phone.” Keith blushed at the memories that quickly followed. “I’m getting mixed signals.”

“What?” Shiro was bewildered. “Keith, I’m not mixed on anything! I’m crazy about you, okay? Why would you think that I wouldn’t be, especially after that phone call?”

Keith felt tears in his eyes from nerves. “I-I don’t know… I mean, you’re older than me—”

“Moot point.”

“It’s not really,” he whined. “I always thought you just saw me as the neighborhood kid. And I figured that wasn’t going to change.”

“Okay.” Shiro took his hands. “I did see you that way. But feelings change all the time. You’re not the neighborhood kid to me anymore. You’re much more than that.”

His lip quivered. “I’ve felt this way about you since I was thirteen. T-that day, I tried to run away… You were always there for me, and you knew how to help me. And I’ve tried so hard not to feel this way, but I can’t stop.”

“I don’t want you to.”

He tensed up as Shiro took him by the waist and pulled him closer.

“I don’t ever want you to stop. Because if you do, I will spend the rest of my life regretting never letting you say how you felt for me.”

He whimpered, overwhelmed. “Shiro…”

“Yes, Keith?” he murmured. “What would you like from me right now?”

He was breathing hard and staring at Shiro, trembling with now excitement. Eiji was right all along, and there was only one thing he could say. “…Kiss me?”

Shiro gently cupped his chin and leaned in, closing the gap between their lips.

This was Keith’s very first kiss, and he was so afraid of fucking it up. But Shiro’s lips were so soft, and he was ready to guide him, allowing him to tilt his chin and get more comfortable with kissing back.

It was supposed to be an innocent first kiss. When they tried pulling away, they’d kiss again. And again. Keith’s lips parted on a gasp, and when Shiro nibbled lightly on his lower lip and deepened their intimacy with his tongue, he didn’t stop him. He didn’t want to stop him.

This was the greatest day of my life.

He was frustrated, however, when he had to pull away to catch his breath. He panted, shivering as Shiro’s kisses trailed down to his neck.

“Mm,” he gasped, feeling Shiro pull a sleeve down a little bit to leave little nips on his shoulder. “Shiro, e-everyone’s downstairs.”

“Mhm.” Shiro grinned when pulling away. “I know.”

Next thing Keith knew, he was pressed up against the wall, and he let Shiro take complete control as he was kissed again. This time, he wasn’t too startled feeling Shiro’s tongue against his own, adjusting easier. He took hold of his sweater to pull Shiro closer, letting out a moan that was muffled in the kiss.

They didn’t hear a knock at the door.

“Shiro? Dinner’s ready…”

The couple quickly pulled away, Keith’s face a deep red when seeing Eiji in the doorway.

“Am I interrupting?”

Keith hid his face in embarrassment, but Shiro was going along with Keith’s teasing.

“Why yes, you are. We’ll be down in a minute. And next time, learn how to knock on a fucking door,” he chuckled.

“I’ll invest in a battering ram instead,” his brother grinned and stepped out.

“Sorry, Keith,” Shiro chided and rubbed his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

He peeked through his fingers and nodded his head. “Yeah. I-I’ve never been kissed before.”

“Yeah?” he smiled. “I’m glad I could give you your first.”

He nodded and giggled. “Can you give me another?”

Shiro grinned and brushed his lower lip lightly with his thumb. “I’ll give you as many as you want.” He gave him another kiss, slower this time.

Keith hummed against his lips and hugged him all the while. Even after Shiro pulled away, he rested his head on his shoulder.

“Hey… do you want to stay the night?”

“Ooo, you wanna do a sleepover?” Keith teased and smiled as he gave him another kiss. “I’ll make sure to bring my sleeping bag.”

“You don’t own a sleeping bag, you weirdo.” Shiro took his hand. “You might not need any pajamas, either.”

He blushed darkly. “While your parents are home? I-I don’t know.”

“They’re going Black Friday shopping,” he insisted. “But it’s all up to you.”

Keith thought about it. Maybe spending the night with Shiro was moving this too fast. Then again, they’ve known each other for ten years. He felt so comfortable doing this with Shiro. The only reason why he was nervous was because he’d never done any of this before. He trusted Shiro so much.

After giving it some thought, he nodded his head. “Yeah. So long as no one walks in on us?”

Shiro smiled. “Don’t worry. I’ll make sure this is perfect for you.”

Keith felt like he was walking on air. “W-we gotta go back down for dinner now.”

“Right,” he chuckled and kissed him. “Let’s head down. Do you want to hold hands? Or should we keep this a secret for right now?”

“Let’s wait for a good time. I’m just worried that us two getting together is too exciting for something like Thanksgiving. Nothing would top it.”

Shiro grinned and kissed his hand. “You’re right.”

The two of them went downstairs together. Keith sat in between his parents like he normally did every year. However, the entire time they were eating, he kept looking at Shiro. They were all laughing together and carrying on while telling stories, and Shiro also often locked eyes with Keith. They both had a silent understanding, and knowing that made Keith blush.

He loved this man.

\--

 _“You want to spend the night_ with Eiji?” his mom asked.

“Yep,” Keith said. He had to lie a little bit. If he told his parents that he was actually going to see Shiro, they probably wouldn’t have let him go, despite him being eighteen. “I’ll be home some time tomorrow afternoon.”

“Okay,” his dad smiled and gave him a hug. “We’re going shopping. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call us.”

“Don’t worry,” Keith smiled and gave them both hugs before slinging his bag over his shoulder again.

Maybe he over-prepared for his night with Shiro. He brought a change of clothes and his toothbrush, of course, but he also brought other hygienic products and other comforts from home. He wasn’t even sure what he should bring, and part of him felt like an excited kid.

He practically ran to the Shirogane household. He knocked on the front door. Their parents were already gone.

Shiro answered with a smile. “Hi, Keith.”

Keith smiled at him. “Did I bring too much?”

“Not at all,” he chuckled. “I think it’s cute. Come in.”

He shyly walked in, his heart pounding. “Shiro, I’ve never done this before.”

“I kinda figured, when you said you’d never been kissed before me,” Shiro grinned.

He blushed and looked away. “Y-yeah, well. I was just worried that you’d be expecting more, based on our phone call.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said gently and took his hand, bringing him upstairs. “I’m here to help. Besides, we don’t have to do too much tonight if you don’t want to. Okay?”

Keith gulped. “What if I want to?”

Shiro smiled and brought him in his room. “Then, we’ll have nothing to worry about.”

“You cleaned!” Keith suddenly gasped. “Shiro, the bed’s all nice and made…”

Shiro started to laugh. “God, you’re so cute.”

“I am no—”

He picked Keith up and made him yelp. They laughed together as Keith fell back on the bed and saw Shiro hover over him. Shiro pinned his hands above his head, and Keith was breathless as they kissed each other.

Keith was helpless underneath him after that. His lips parted for deeper kisses, and he felt sparks all over his lips and tongue. He practically whined when Shiro pulled away, which made the other chuckle while he sat up. He tugged off his shirt.

_Oh._

Shiro was _gorgeous._

His large torso looked chiseled and toned, and Keith was pitiful by comparison. He was too embarrassed now to let Shiro see him naked. He was nowhere near as attractive.

“Do you wanna leave your shirt on?” Shiro asked gently. “If you don’t want me to see your chest, that’s fine. But you’ll hurt yourself if you wear your binder while we do this.”

Keith gulped. He didn’t expect to have an option. He looked down at himself and grabbed the hem of his own shirt. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. He didn’t know where this burst of confidence came from.

His shirt came off easily, and he tossed it to the side. His hands started to shake when he pulled off his binder next, not being nearly as fluid as when removing his shirt. He shivered and could feel his nipples harden from contact with the cooler air.

Shiro just stared. He felt so small under his eyes. He knew that Shiro expected better, but it still bothered him. The more silence there was between them, the less masculine he started to feel.

“I-I’m sorry,” he stammered. “I thought being like this would make me feel confident.”

“Keith, if you want to keep your shirt on, it’s okay,” Shiro insisted. “I want you to be comfortable. But I just want you to know that I think you’re so handsome, and you’re a hundred percent male. A very gorgeous, perfect male.”

Keith’s cheeks turned red. “…Even when you can see my boobs?” Fuck, calling them that made him feel worse.

Shiro probably could sense his discomfort. His smile never wavered as he kissed him softly. “Especially then, Keith.”

Keith was still nervous. “I’ll keep my shirt off, then.”

“That’s your choice. If you feel like you need to put it back on at any time, you can.” Shiro kissed him after reminding him. “What makes you feel good, Keith?”

His eyes shifted. “I… I-I don’t know. All I know for sure is that it feels good when I jerk myself off.”

Shiro chuckled. “Well, yes. That always feels good. How about we do this. I can do something that could make you feel good, and you can let me know if you like it. That includes words, touches, where I touch, what I touch it with, anything…”

“T-this is so much,” Keith breathed. “I thought you were just gonna put your dick in me and fuck.”

Shiro laughed. “Baby, that’s only half the fun. So, what are you thinking? Should we try it?”

Keith didn’t have to be told twice. “I have no idea what to do. I hope you don’t mind doing all the leading.”

“I don’t mind at all,” he said gently. “Now, to start, you really don’t like the word ‘boobs,’ do you?”

He shook his head. “Definitely not. ‘Tits’ is pushing it, but I’ll allow it.”

Shiro nodded. “How about when I do this?”

Keith gasped as Shiro’s hands slowly moved up his torso. He grabbed his breasts, one in each hand, and he kneaded them gently. His thumbs were teasing his nipples while he leaned down to kiss his neck. It was so sudden, but it felt so good!

Keith quickly nodded his head. “Y-yes, I like that.”

Shiro hummed, tracing marks on his skin with his teeth. “Good.”

Keith shivered as Shiro’s kisses trailed downward. He moved his prosthetic hand away in favor of taking Keith’s and intertwining their fingers. In its place, he started kissing his chest and running his tongue over his nipple.

“F-fuck,” he gasped and squeezed his hand. He didn’t know that would feel this good. “Oh, Shiro…”

Shiro hummed against his skin. “You look so good, baby.” His lips trailed lower, teasing down his abdomen.

Keith couldn’t stop squirming, very ticklish from the contact. But thankfully, Shiro held him still and had more than enough fun kissing his belly.

“Shiro,” he giggled. “I-I’m sorry, this isn’t sexy.”

He smiled up at him. “We’ll work on that,” he assured. “But I still think you’re very sexy.”

“Oh, stop!” Keith blushed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Shiro still was smiling all the while, kissing his hip and moving a hand to his crotch. “Let’s get these off you.”

Keith quickly nodded. He didn’t even have to lift a finger. Shiro unbuttoned his jeans, and all Keith could do was raise his hips up so he could slide them right off. He heart them being tossed on the floor.

Shiro squeezed the bulge of his packer. Even without direct sensation, Keith was still shivering from pleasure.

“Hmm…” Shiro spread Keith’s legs apart. “All the things I could do to you right now…” he chuckled.

Keith felt really shy all of a sudden. This was so new to him, and he couldn’t even begin to imagine what was going through Shiro’s head right now, based off of that phrase alone. Keith was vaguely aware that he was breathing kind of hard right now, and he couldn’t quite decide if it was from arousal or panic. Maybe it was a mix of both.

Shiro took hold of the fabric of his boxers. “Can I take these off, Keith?”

 _Panic,_ definitely panic.

Regardless, Keith nodded his head breathlessly. “Yeah.”

He’d never been this vulnerable or exposed in front of another person before. There was still a part of him that was afraid Shiro wouldn’t like what he saw. Keith nervously raised his hips again, and each second it took to get his boxers off him felt like an eternity.

Now, here he was, naked and his head hammering a mile a minute.

There was no hint of disgust anywhere on Shiro’s face.

“Oh, look at you,” Shiro crooned. “You should see what I see right now.”

Keith panted and held his hair. “Y-you really mean that?”

“Of course, I do,” he grinned. “You’re perfect. And you’re so wet and hard already.”

He was embarrassed at that. He knew his cock was stiff but hoped Shiro wouldn’t notice. “S-sorry.”

“Fuck, baby, don’t be,” he hummed. “And I know just how to take care of that.”

Keith tensed, feeling Shiro spread his lips open with his thumbs. Keith’s fingers curled, but he tried to clear his mind. Being touched right now felt so much better than in fantasy.

Shiro’s tongue then slowly ran over his sex, from the edge of his hole to his twitching cock.

“Shit,” Keith gasped, completely unprepared. He started closing his legs, thighs shaking.

Shiro grabbed them quickly and spread them out once more. “Oh, you liked that, didn’t you?”

“Uh-huh,” he gasped, quickly nodding. “Please. D-do it again.”

Shiro hummed and kissed between his legs, lips tracing over his folds until his tongue made contact with his cock. He licked at it with further while engulfing it in his mouth.

“Oh, fuck,” Keith whined.

Shiro was actually sucking his dick! He was so shocked at that realization, unable to handle the fact that Shiro was bobbing his head and making a suction effect with his cheeks. He was blowing Keith’s mind!

“Ooo yeah,” he moaned, hips starting to rock up into his mouth. “F-fuck, Shiro. I’m not gonna last like this.”

He felt Shiro grope his chest once more, both hands reaching up to hold him there while his upper body also kept Keith pinned to the bed. All he could do was writhe there and take it.

“Shiro… S-Shiro, I’m coming!” he gasped.

His hips twitched up once more as his pleasure began to crest. It took his breath away, and he cried out while Shiro still sucked him off relentlessly. Keith’s thighs closed around him, keeping a tight hold on him.

One of his hands rested on top of Shiro’s and he started to shake. He whimpered when Shiro finally pulled away, and he watched him wipe come and slick off his chin.

Keith grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him closer, tasting himself when he kissed his lips. This kiss was so much deeper as Shiro overpowered him with his skilled tongue. Keith felt lightheaded, but he loved it, and when their lips locked one more time, his fingers lightly scratched at Shiro’s scalp.

Shiro stayed hovered on top of him, a smile on his face. “You were so good, Keith. I could suck your dick all day.”

His face grew hot. “R-really? All day?”

He chuckled and gave him another kiss. “Absolutely.”

Keith’s legs were spread, and despite still feeling high off his previous orgasm, he was overwhelmed by desire. He still wanted more of him. He moved a hand down between his legs, touching himself. The overstimulation made him whine, but he saw the dark, hungry look in Shiro’s eyes that compelled him to continue. He knew without a doubt that Shiro was attracted to him right now.

“I want you. W-want you to be my first.”

“Fuck,” Shiro groaned and finally unbuckled his belt, working off his pants. When Keith reached out to help him, Shiro pinned his hands above his head.

“Shiro,” he whimpered. He wanted to touch himself again. “Please. I-I need it.”

“Let me take care of this, then,” he crooned.

Shiro let go of his hands after Keith nodded. He lightly kneaded and stroked himself with his fingers while watching Shiro kick his pants off his legs and onto the floor. When he removed his briefs, the breath got knocked out of Keith’s lungs.

He knew from the phone call that Shiro’s cock was a little larger than average, but seeing it in person was a totally different experience. It hung heavy between his legs, and when Shiro reached down to give it a few tugs, it got larger when erect.

“Holy shit,” he gasped.

“You okay?” he chuckled.

Keith gulped. “S-so, uh… ten inches, huh?”

Shiro blushed and shrugged his shoulders. “Like I said, it might be nine.”

“That’s still fucking huge, dude.”

“’Dude?’ What are we, just a couple bros, now?”

Keith’s face grew darker. “O-oh, y’know. Just guys being dudes.”

“Just dudes being bros,” Shiro teased and kissed him. “Two totally not gay bros about to fuck like good friends.”

“Stop that!” Keith laughed and hid his face in his shoulder.

“You’re my best bro, Keith,” Shiro continued in spite of him, tickling his sides.

“Shiro!” He giggled, shivering while Shiro kissed his neck at the same time. “Y-you’re supposed to get me off, not make me laugh! You ass.”

“Oh, if that’s the case,” Shiro chuckled, and he finally stopped tickling him. “Hand me the lube, dude.”

“Oh my god,” he grinned. He saw it on the nightstand and handed it to him. “There. Now, will you quit it?”

“I’ll think about it,” he hummed, pouring the liquid onto his fingers.

Keith watched him and took deep breaths. Shiro making him laugh did take his mind off the anxiety over his size. Keith was enamored over how easily Shiro knew how to make him feel better.

When Shiro lowered his hand between his legs, Keith held his breath. He felt slicked fingers stroke his cock and whined softly. He was given attention there until a fingertip teased his hole.

“Mmm,” he whined, thighs threatening to close again. His mind kept telling him that someone touching him there felt weird, regardless of how much he wanted it. Did all virgins feel this way their first time?

“Are you okay?” Shiro crooned.

“I’m nervous,” he whined. “I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t be sorry…” He leaned close to give him another kiss. “You don’t have to apologize for any of this. It’s alright to be nervous.”

“I-I was just afraid that you’d think I don’t trust you.” He bit his lip.

“Keith…” Shiro pressed his forehead to his. “I know that you trust me, baby. I’m here to help you feel good. We’re going at your pace, okay?”

Keith nodded. “I-it’s so weird.”

“What is?”

“I touch myself all the time. But… w-when you do it, it’s weird.”

“How so?” He chuckled.

“Like… it feels a lot better when you do it.”

Shiro smiled and kissed his forehead. “It always seems to happen that way.”

He gulped and looked at him. “I’m okay now. I-I want you to touch me. Please?”

“Oh, baby, of course.” Shiro grinned. “I’d never say no to that.”

Keith’s breath hitched when his fingers teased him again.

At first, they traced over his folds and played with the entrance to his cunt, but there wasn’t any penetration yet. He’d focused so much on how that felt that when Shiro pressed in his middle finger, Keith was stunned and tensed up with a whine.

“It’s alright,” Shiro crooned. “Relax for me. Deep breaths…”

Keith did as he was told, taking hold of Shiro’s shoulders. He curled his fingers into his skin.

“There we go…” Shiro grinned, pulling his finger out. “That’s it, baby.”

When it slowly thrust back in to the last knuckle, Keith’s eyes widened. He felt compelled to spread his legs wider for Shiro, longing for that touch again. The finger inside him kept a steady pace while thrusting in and out.

“S-Shiro,” he gasped when he felt it move faster.

“How is it?” Shiro asked gently. “Doing okay?”

He quickly nodded. “Feels good.”

“Good,” he grinned and kissed his lips. “Want another?”

“Yeah,” he gasped, his toes curling.

His second finger joining the first already made him feel so full. He was overwhelmed as he let out a moan.

“That’s it…” Shiro kept encouraging him, which made Keith feel even better.

“You’re doing so well, baby.”

“O-oh, fuck,” he whined. “Shiro’s fingers were moving so much faster now. “Shiro, I want more. I-I want your cock.”

“We gotta make sure you’re ready for it first. Don’t wanna hurt you, Keith.” Shiro remained focused regardless of his begging.

“Shiro, p-please,” he whined.

“You’re nearly there,” Shiro insisted. “Let’s use three fingers first. Okay? You wanna try another finger first? Stretch you out so good for me. You’re so tight, baby.”

Keith’s face was a deep red. He felt so aroused, he could barely take it. He wanted to make sure he was good for Shiro, too.

“Uh-huh,” he whimpered. “Yes.”

Shiro’s fingers pulled out first. As a third stretched his hole out upon pressing back in, Keith quickly covered his mouth. It burned a little.

“Talk to me, Keith.” Shiro noticed he was in pain.

His voice was so shaky now. “I-it burns, Shiro.”

“Okay, baby…” Shiro pulled his fingers out. “You wanna try again in a minute?”

Keith nodded as he gulped. He watched Shiro grab the lube and coat his fingers in it again. He knew Shiro was a great guy, but he never expected him to also be this sweet and considerate during sex, too. It really did make him feel important and special.

Shiro kissed him before he brought his fingers back between his legs. “Ready?”

“Mhm.” Keith braced himself for it.

It didn’t feel nearly as bad as the first time. Shiro started off slow, his fingers dragging inside him in a way that felt much better than doing it himself. His fingers were so much thicker, too. Just like before, he gradually quickened his pace, pressing them in so deep that it made Keith whine.

He never thought he’d get this far. This felt even better than he ever imagined it.

“You’re so good,” Shiro hummed, now fucking him with his hand. “You’re taking me so well. I think you’re ready.”

Keith quickly nodded. He never felt more ready in his life. “Y-yes. Please!”

He whimpered at the loss of his fingers. Keith started to shake as Shiro guided him to turn over. He looked over his shoulder in confusion.

“I know it seems a little strange,” Shiro started, “but as much as I’d love us to face each other, taking it in this position might be a bit easier for the first time.”

Keith nodded. “I-I trust you. You’re the expert.”

Shiro blushed. “I wouldn’t say ‘expert,’” he chuckled.

He smiled and took deep breaths. He braced himself by grabbing the pillow underneath him and arching his hips up, head resting on its side. He hoped he still looked attractive facing this way.

He blushed as he felt kisses up his back, trailing to his shoulder blades. “You’re doing so well for me, Keith.”

Keith preened at the praise, smiling from ear to ear as he closed his eyes. “I’m ready.”

Shiro didn’t push in right away. Keith heard him use more lube, and Shiro’s cock started to rub against his sex. He teased him like this, stroking his dick.

“Ooo,” he gasped, tapering off into light giggles. “T-that feels nice.”

Shiro chuckled and kissed the back of his neck. When he stopped teasing, he had the head flush against his hole. Keith gripped the pillow, breathing hard while mentally preparing himself. However, nothing could prepare him for the sudden, wide stretch of Shiro’s dick pressing inside him. He hissed under his breath and bit down on the pillow.

Shiro held still beside him. “It’s okay…” He started giving him kisses on his shoulder again. “You’re okay, baby.”

“It’s so much,” Keith gasped when he could finally breathe again. “I feel so full. S-Shiro.”

“We’re going at your own pace,” he reminded gently. “It’s not a race, sweetheart. We have all night.”

“I-I know.” Keith blushed. “Please. Keep going. J-just take it slow.”

Shiro didn’t respond right away. He hummed and nuzzled his shoulder before taking hold of his hips and pressing in further. It wasn’t by much, maybe a centimeter, but it still had Keith squirming. He’d never felt so full.

Before he’d move in further, Shiro pulled out to the tip once more before pressing back inside. The sensation was overwhelming, and while Keith’s lips were parted, he couldn’t stop whining.

He didn’t know why! Shiro was barely doing anything yet, and the stretch was borderline too much. But somehow, it just felt way too good at the same time. He couldn’t tell Shiro that, though. This was embarrassing!

When Shiro was about halfway in, Keith helplessly let out a low moan before hiding his face in the pillow. Why did this already feel so good?

“Don’t hold back.” Shiro put his hand in Keith’s hair and lightly tugged. “Lemme hear you.”

Keith’s eyes widened as he turned his head again. His lower half felt like it was on fire, but this time it wasn’t from pain. It was too soon. There was no way! “S-Shiro—”

“That’s it, baby,” Shiro chuckled.

“Shiro. W-wait, I—”

Before he could warn him, Shiro’s cock fully pressed inside him, balls flush with his hips.

Keith saw white.

He cried and trembled, his cunt rippling and clenching around him, and his hands had a death grip on the pillow.

He still couldn’t stop coming.

Keith whimpered, breathless as he could feel Shiro staring at him. He already felt humiliated.

“Holy shit,” Shiro gasped. “Keith, did you just…?”

He nodded in shame. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Oh fuck, baby. Don’t be,” he said quickly and kissed his hair. “Keith, that was so hot.”

“…It was?”

“Hell yeah, it was,” he insisted and held him in his arms. “You did so well.”

“But we barely did anything,” he argued.

Shiro sighed. “Keith. Sweetheart… Everything that we do together is special. And this was your first time. How does it feel, not being a virgin?”

He couldn’t help but smile, and he was so glad Shiro couldn’t see how red he was right now. “Really good.”

“Yeah? That’s how you should feel, baby.”

Keith felt another kiss, and he relaxed once more. “I love you.”

…Did Keith just say that out loud?

“I-I mean, I…” He blanched.

“Keith. Look at me.”

He was too nervous to, but he did it anyway, craning his neck to look at him. He felt like he was going to cry, but what he didn’t expect was Shiro kissing his lips and holding onto him.

“Shiro, I-I’m so—”

Before he couldn’t apologize for the umpteenth time, Shiro kissed him again. And again, until he stopped worrying about whether confessing his love too soon was a big fuck-up, or not. Keith realized that even if Shiro didn’t feel that strongly yet, he was going to stay with him and tell him so once he did feel that way, too.

Shiro started to pull out. Keith whined as he broke the kiss, clenching around Shiro and hearing him groan. He was still incredibly hard inside of him.

“S-stay inside. I wanna keep going.”

“You sure?” Shiro murmured. “I don’t want you to feel obligated.”

“Don’t worry. I want to,” He smiled. “Please?”

Keith found himself gripping the pillow tightly again when Shiro thrust inside him once more. He was still slow but pressed in so deep that his mouth hung open.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Shiro groaned and held his hips. “So tight, baby.”

“F-fuck,” Keith whined, blushing darkly.

It didn’t hurt nearly as much as he expected it to. It felt so intense, like he could feel Shiro’s cock even to his throat. When he felt him start to move faster, Shiro’s thrusts were a little shallow once more. Keith loved it.

“Shiro,” he groaned, doing his best to rock his hips.

His own stride was shaky while trying to ride back on his cock. He could barely breathe.

“M-more,” he stammered. He was probably going to regret this later. He was going to feel so sore in the morning. But in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to be completely wrecked.

He felt Shiro pull out all the way to the tip. Keith held his breath, letting out a sharp cry when he felt the next thrust pump in so quickly and deeply.

“Ah! O-oh yeah, yes—AH! _Fuck!”_ He could do nothing but lay there as Shiro firmly held him down at his shoulders.

Shiro hips snapped from behind over and over, hitting Keith so perfectly. He couldn’t speak now, but his mouth hung open as he released cry after cry.

Suddenly, everything was coming to a head again. Keith’s eyes widened, and just as Shiro’s thrusts got deeper, he came once more. He didn’t have any coherence to warn him. All he could do was wail in bliss, body convulsing under the onslaught of a still very fast and relentless pace. He was so past the point of overstimulation that all he could feel was pleasure.

“You came again, didn’t you?” Shiro panted. He then let out a breathless laugh, still fucking him from behind. “You’re incredible, baby. Fuck.”

Keith felt him start to slow down and quickly shook his head, eyes stinging with tears he didn’t even know he had. “D-don’t stop!” he gasped.

“Oh baby, you want more?” Shiro cooed. “You want me to keep fucking you?”

Keith quickly nodded, eyes watering. But to his dismay, Shiro was slowing to a stop. “No, no no—please!”

“You sure?” Shiro was teasing. “Damn. Just an hour ago, you never did this before. Now, you’re begging for it like the little slut you are.”

Keith’s face grew hot with embarrassment. He didn’t expect hearing that to feel as arousing as it did. He could listen to Shiro talk to him like that all night.

“I-I only want you,” he cried. “I want your cock. Please, Shiro. F-fuck me…”

Shiro pinned him down once more, hips snapping back in hard enough to make him scream.

He quickly moved his hand down to touch his cock, rubbing it in quick circles. Shiro was far more relentless than before. Whenever he could talk, it was to scream in a hoarse voice, _“More!”_ and _“Harder!”_

“C-coming! Gonna cum!” He yelped after a while. He didn’t even know why. He just couldn’t stop!

For a moment, he started to feel insecure. This was about to be his fourth orgasm of the night, but Shiro hadn’t gotten off once. Keith felt like a bad lover for not satisfying him yet.

“F-fuck yeah, baby.” Shiro’s voice started to wobble. “Close too. Shit…”

Keith felt so raw from how hard Shiro was fucking him now. Coupled with his rapid strokes, he was startled as between his legs felt wetter than ever.

He was squirting on Shiro’s dick.

He sobbed at each violent wave that coursed through him, making him squirm and writhe underneath Shiro’s heavy frame. He felt his merciless pace still as he’d collapsed, until Shiro’s thrusts were so uneven and sharp while he let out a loud groan.

It should feel more disgusting than it did when Shiro spilled inside him, but Keith loved the feeling so much that he clenched down to keep feeling his load. Vaguely, he felt Shiro pull out, and Keith fell completely limp. He lay there, trying to catch his breath.

“…Keith?” Shiro slowly rubbed his back. “Are you dead?”

“I can’t move.” Keith’s voice gave out some time ago, and it was raspy. He shivered, feeling Shiro help turn him on his side. He felt much warmer when in his arms.

“Are you alright?” he gasped. “I knew I got too carried away.”

“I-I’m okay.” Keith held him tightly. “Oh, Shiro…”

He felt a kiss on his forehead and looked up. Shiro gently tilted his chin before leaning in for a slow kiss. Keith’s eyes fluttered closed as he still felt tears in his eyes.

“Keith, you were incredible,” Shiro crooned. “You did so well.”

“…You called me a slut.”

Shiro suddenly blushed. “I-I did, didn’t I? Fuck, I’m so sorry. That was so rude.”

“I’m fucking with you.” Keith started to giggle, snuggling closer. “Do that all the time.”

Shiro grinned and gave him another kiss. “How do you feel?”

“Sore,” he rasped. “But it was so worth it.”

Shiro ran his fingers through his hair. “Do you really love me?”

He diverted his eyes while he nodded. “Yeah. For a very long time, I’ve loved you.”

Shiro sighed fondly. “Baby, thank you. One day, I know I’ll feel that strongly too.”

“I know.” Keith smiled at him. “Thanks for not being weird about it…”

“Of course.” Shiro slowly rubbed his waist. “Alright. Let’s clean up. I want you to sleep comfortably.”

Keith started to sit up, wincing slightly. “Wow. You really did a number on me.”

“Careful getting up.” Shiro reached out to take his hand. “I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“I’ll be fine.” As he started to stand up, he realized very quickly that his balance was off and nearly fell over. “H-holy shit. Can I even walk?”

“Shit.” Shiro helplessly laughed and got up to hold him. “I told you, baby.”

Keith blushed and hid his face in his shoulder. “I can’t believe your dick broke me.”

“Don’t say it like that. I’ll feel bad.” Shiro pouted before giving him a kiss. “Here. Lemme give you a shirt to wear there while I change the sheets.”

He nodded shyly. Shiro got a large shirt out of his dresser. When Keith put it on, it went down past his hips, but he still needed shorts. Shiro helped him put those on too.

“Comfortable?”

“Despite the jizz running out of me, yeah.” Keith scrunched his nose as he chuckled.

“Go shower, you jerk.”

Keith gasped when Shiro groped his ass. They smiled at each other as they kissed once more. “I’ll be in the shower.”

“Okay, baby.”

He smiled and wobbled out of the bedroom. For a moment, he leaned against the door and grinned, over the moon. He couldn’t believe what just happened. He just had sex with the love of his life! It was incredible.

“Hey, Keith.”

He jumped at hearing Eiji’s voice. He gave him a smile, playing with the hem of his shirt. “Hey.”

Eiji crossed his arms. “I’m happy for you guys and all, but next time, can you at least warn me before you fuck each other?”

His face was a deep red. “Were we that loud?”

“The neighbor’s dog could hear you two!” Eiji laughed. “Seriously, congrats dude. Just please. For the sake of maintaining my ears’ innocence.”

“Your ears have heard worse than that.” Keith stuck out his tongue.

Eiji grinned. “Brat.”

He smiled and walked over to the bathroom door. He held onto it while looking at his friend. “Good night, Eiji.”

“Sweet dreams, Keith.”

Keith smiled and took his shower. He cleaned himself out while washing off the reminders of what they’d done. The warm water soothed him. He was even tempted to touc himself again, but his legs already felt so much like jelly that he was worried he’d have to be carried out of the tub.

When he stepped back into Shiro’s room, his sheets were already changed and dry, and there was water on the nightstand.

“Drink before you go to sleep,” Shiro assured. “Don’t wanna dehydrate yourself.”

“You’re so sweet,” he grinned and settled on the bed. He took a drink and felt Shiro hold him in his arms. He snuggled close all the while.

He loved Shiro so much.

After his drink, he settled on the bed. He was so tired now, but they weren’t too tired to keep kissing each other, slow and sweet. Keith now felt warm and relaxed, already starting to drift off.

“Good night, Keith…”

“Mmm.” He smiled as his eyes closed.

Part of him was worried that this was a dream. Who was once just his best friend’s brother and out-of-his-league crush was now his lover? It sounded almost too good to be true.

But now, with the warmth of being in Shiro’s arms and feeling the satisfying ache between his legs, it grounded him and assured him this was all real.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on twitter: @cryptic_gabriel


End file.
